Unlikeliness Abounds
by Bonnie-Shae
Summary: Wow..I updated...^_^;;;; couple of months late..ChiChi/Mirai Trunks-Trunks has lost everything in his future he comes back to find the one person who kept him going against the androids
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

Sorry the paragraphs are messed up, but I wrote it on e-mail with my friend.

  
  


Chi-chi sat at the table in the kitchen. It was one year since Goku

had died fighting Cell, and she was realizing how lonely she was without

her husband. Now Gohan had begun going to a normal school, and baby Goten

couldn't even talk yet. she wished she had someone around to keep her

company, someone like...

'Trunks'

The name just popped into her head. Mirai Trunks, the boy from the future.

'What a handsome young man,' she thought, 'he'd be good company. Too bad he

left after the Cell games, now it was likely she'd never see him again.

  
  


Trunks was sitting on a rock thinking. "It's all over..." He had defeated the androids but in the process had lost his mother. 'It was bad enough when Gohan died..WHY BULMA? I can't stay here. There is nothing. Maybe the Time Machine still works..And i can stay there. We'll find out won't we?' Trunks flew off to what used to be Capsule Corps, and managed to find the time machine, unscathed. "Here goes nothing", he said, as he climbed into the time machine and thought about where he wanted to go.

  
  


Back in normal time, Chi-chi was outside hanging out the washing. 'Damn

husband,' she thought, 'never got me that dryer I wanted.' suddenly, a low

hum filled the air. She looked up and saw a familiar shape materialize in

thin air. 'The time machine!' Her heart was pounding. Only one person she

knew had a time machine, and suddenly she realized her wish was coming true.

  
  


Trunks stepped out of the time machine, trying to figure out where he was, when he saw a familiar face. "Chi-Chi!", he said, as he ran forward and grabbed her in a hug.

  
  


"Trunks, what a surprise," Chi-chi said, "won't you come inside? It's

terribly boring here by myself" she added suggestively. 'This is it, she

thought, 'now I have what I wanted' Chi-chi picked up the basket of clothes

and walked inside, closely followed by Trunks.

"Sit down, won't you have some tea?" she asked, smiling innocently.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, but I have to be going soon. I need to talk to Bulma."

"That's fine, I'll just go and boil some water" Chi-chi walked over to the

small stove, leaving Trunks alone at the table.

'how could I lie to her?' he thought, 'I've blown it. why couldn't I tell

her why I really came here?' Ever since he'd come back to warn the others

about the androids, he'd been infatuated by her. and now Goku was gone,

he'd decided to try his luck. But now, he wasn't sure how to go about it.

'Kuso! You came here because there was nothing left in the future, not to try and win over's Gohan's mom.' "So how's Gohan? And Who's that!?!" Trunks said, referring to the baby that was sleeping in a crib.

"Gohan's fine, he's finally attending a conventional school. And thats Goten. I- I had him a few months ago. Goku, why did you leave me?" Chi-Chi said sobbing at the last part.

"Shh...Chi..don't cry...it's okay.." Trunks said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

Chi-Chi looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"Trunks..you should go now..you said you needed talk to Bulma."

"Chi, I don't want to go. I didn't come back for Bulma."

Chi-chi's heart leapt. 'He didn't come to see Bulma. then, is it possible he came to see me?'

Chi-Chi shook herself mentally. 'No, he probably came to see Gohan.'

"Chi..I didn't come to see Gohan. I came to see you. In my timeline, after Gohan had died, and so had Bulma, you were all that was left for me. I had almost given up on defeating the androids. You convinced me to keep trying. So I did. For a better future. But..", his voice became choked,"the androids killed you. They took EVERYTHING away from me, everything!"

Chi-chi looked Trunks in the eyes, and saw them well up with tears. She

hugged him tighter, and whispered to him "shh, don't cry, everythings fine

now"

"Chi-Chi, I better go..your still bonded with Goku...I mean, you're vulnerable right now, I'll just leave."

"no, don't go" whispered Chi-chi, "Goku's dead, and im lonely. stay with

me Trunks"

Trunks looked Chi-Chi in the eye, and he could see she meant what she said.

"Chi...don't make this any harder...This..just..wouldn't work.."

~Owari Chapter 1~

  
  
  
  


A/N-Yeah sorry if this sucks. I wrote it with my friend, and there's a 6 hour time difference so we wrote pretty fast. And as far as I know, this is only like the 2nd fic of it's kind on Fanfiction.net. And my friend was putting the talking stuff like '...' so sorry if its like that. Thats why I had my friend beta-read it, and I did too. So Read & Review! And remember-I have this thing for odd pairings...like Hercule/Cell... And I did write a Hercule/Cell with another friend...But I'm still struggling to decide whether or not to post it. And if I do- RUN!!!!!! I'm such a freak aren't I?

Bonnie-Shae

P.S.-Did I mention I might write a Piccolo/Marron? FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Guess Who?

Disclaimer- In Chapter 1

My friend's computer isn't working so I'm going to continue with the story. So if the story stinks its all MY fault! Yes thats right I'm admitting its MY fault that...Ah, on with the story!!

Oh, one more thing. I'm going to become the Co-Queen of Strange Pairings. I'm tackling a humongous writing project with my friend Rebecca. The worst DBZ pairings EVER. I have 1 and ½ pages of odd couples. *bursts out laughing thinking about the list* I'm not going to tell you who they are however. Don't want anyone to steal them. Although, I don't know why anyone in their right mind (or not) would want to write fics about them. Hehe this summer is going to be AWESOME!!!!!!

  
  


CHAPTER 2

After debating with himself, for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds, he left the house and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

  
  


~Son House~

"Damn it", she whispered. Her bout of self-pity was interrupted by a popping noise.

Chi-Chi turned around to see Goku standing there.

"Hey Chi! How are you? The Kais are letting me come back for awhile cause I saved chikyuu so much. I hope dinner's ready cause I'm hungry!"

'Shimatta! Why did he have to come back at a time like this? But isn't this what you wanted? To see Goku again? Dende, he's not saying anything. Does this mean he can't hear me? Is our bond broken?'

"Well, there's some tea because---"

"Because why Chi?"

"Because Mirai Trunks stopped by."

"You mean he's back? For how long?" Goku said gleefully.

"He's staying permanently. Everything in his future is gone."

"Oh. Hey, whose this little guy?" he said, pointing to Goten.

"Thats Goten. Your son. Goku, why don't you go check Gohan out of school and spend the day together? He's really missed you. And bring Goten too."

"Okay!"

Chi-Chi was thankful for Goku's naivety because she could finally think.

  
  


*Capsule Corporation*

'I hope I'll be welcome here..'

"Okaa-san?"

"Trunks! How are you?? How long are you staying??" Bulma said, pulling her mirai son into a tight embrace.

"Cant...breathe...need...air..."

Bulma released the now blue Trunks.

"Everything's gone in the future. I saw you die Okaa-san! And Chi-chan!"

"Chi-chan?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't feel like elaborating."

"Well, Vegeta is in the gravity room if you feel like a good spar.

"No, I think I'll just go to my room and think.

"If you're sure..."

Trunks didn't hear her because he had gone into his room and slammed the door.

  
  


^A Few Days Later^

*on the phone* "Chi-Chi can you come over? Trunks locked himself in his room, and he won't come out...His room is soundproof so I don't know what he's doing.."

"Is it okay if I bring Goku?"

"Uh sure..."

  
  
  
  


"Trunks? It's Chi-Chi? Can I come in?"

Sighing, Trunks walked over and opened the door.

"Yeah?", he asked, crossing his arms.

"Trunks I...don't do this to yourself, Trunks."

"Are you done?"

"Yes!"

After Chi-Chi had left, he looked out his window and saw Goku and Chi-Chi. As they got into the car he saw them share a kiss.

Trunks felt his insides clench.

"Damn her!" 'So I said it wouldn't work! Can't she see I was lying and that I do think it would work!'

~Owari Ch.2~

  
  
  
  


A/N-Sorry if this sucks but well I'm sorry. I've been writing this chappy for like 3 days now. R&R PLEASE! Constructive criticism welcome, flames not.


	3. Finally!An Update!

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here

A.N-I know its been about a week since I updated but I've been busy. Who am I kidding? I've been sitting on my lazy butt. But anyway, heres the long awaited (as if!) Chapter!

  
  
  
  


.CHAPTER THREE

  
  


Trunks felt his power level rising and made no move to stop it. He went Super Sayian then Super Sayian level 2. He 'calmly' threw the door off its hinges and walked outside. Flying off toward the source of his problems, the power level did NOT go unnoticed by the other warriors. 

The Z Senshi quickly realized the ki was heading towards Goku.

  
  


Trunks landed and saw Goku outside, waiting for him.

"Gee, Trunks whats this all about?"

"She. Is. Mine." he hissed, then mimicked the preachers words. "Til DEATH do you part!" "And Goku, you died and now she's mine! You don't know what its like do you Goku? To see EVERY SINGLE PERSON that you care about DIE! And not be able to save them! But you don't do you? You always have to die nobly, not thinking about anyone else! She was the ONLY thing that kept me going! And then they got her!" 

"Damnit Goku, I don't know whats going to happen to me. We're going to fight and I don't intend to lose."

  
  


(Elsewhere)

Vegeta was training in his gravity room when he felt the ki increase. "Damn boy! He's going to get himself killed! Who does he think he is challenging Kakkarott? The woman will make me sleep on the couch for a week if I don't do something! And even worse..she'll deprive me of my soaps! What will happen to Janie's uncle's third cousins baby? And Mark! He doesn't know that Stephanie is cheating on him with his father! And poor, poor Michelle...will everyone see through her disguise as a foreign exchange student? I better go save the brat before I lose my soap privileges!"

[A/N-hehe! I just had to insert the soap opera line in one of my fics! Yes, I knows its very overused! Or rather Cliché # 678-Vegeta Likes Soap Operas]

  
  
  
  


Okay I'm so freakin' sorry this is so short but how in da blue heck am I supposed to have M Trunks fight Goku????? *mutters about EVAL writers block and having no fight scene skills whatsoever* Yeah, the next chapters gonna suck, I give you my guar-an-tee!!!!!!!!!

A/N- Also, did you notice I have a Marron/Freezer fic in progress? That fic is being co-written with DrAgOnGiRl98426. Don't try to look her up, cause apparently she hasn't activated her account yet. *muttering* "Baka onna.."

Please, review!


	4. WowI Updated

IM ALIVE! IM ALIVE!!!!  
Uh, okay. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far:  
cyzay  
Jennifer  
Shella  
Dragongirl96  
Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Yes, I'm completely and utterly insane. I'm known for many things, but sanity isn't one of them.  
The Crazy Saiyan Stalker J'dee  
SSJSkaterTrunks  
leelee-Yeah, he probably is sorries.  
Leigh:Yeah, but Goku being dead doesn't help the plot much, heh.  
dragon's moon   
Shella-do you know how hard I had to think to NOT use your idea? Of course I haven't actually written this chapter as Im writing this so I probably will use your idea. ^_^;;   
Lexi Q- XD this couple brought to you by the last days of school and sugar highs...  
chichi - :D  
Leigh - tell me and ill write it! XP  
Xpyullu-Im trying to complete it! XD Im so lazy Thanks for the offer----I think her idea would work too..Trunks and an elf! Thats cool!  
VampirePrencess-^_^  
(Okay I probably forgot someone, IM REALLY SORRRY if I did!!)  
Okay, enough of this jibber jabber lets start the story!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except my computer and a free map of my town. *sniff*  
Oh yea the fight scene will suck I apologize in advance!  
CHAPTER 4  
By Bonnie-Shae  
Goku was clearly winning the fight. (I mean I would think Goku is stronger). "Goku stop!", ChiChi yelled as she ran over to Goku. Goku pushed her down to the ground. "Stay OUT of this ChiChi!!"  
"Oh my god ChiChi I'm sorry!"Goku said, his face paling as he realized what he had done.  
ChiChi slowly stood up and backed away from him.  
"You should be."Trunks stated.  
"No Trunks! You should be sorry. If you hadn't come back in the first place this never would have happened! I don't want to see either of you.", ChiChi said.  
She walked over to her hover car and sped off leaving Trunks and Goku alone.  
"This is your fault!!"  
"No its yours!"  
"I should never have come back and given you the antidote!"  
(oh look at them bicker like little kids ^_^;;; )  
Vegeta arrived on the scene and stared around with distaste.  
"So you drove the harpy woman off? You made me miss my soaps for this?!?"  
Trunks and Goku glared at Vegeta, Heero Yuy style. {*glomps Heero*}  
  
Meanwhile ChiChi was sitting under a nice leafy tree.   
She was thinking to herself. 'Goku or Trunks..Trunks or Goku..Goku is-was, I don't know, my husband but he doesn't understand me like Trunks does. Trunks knows what its like to be lonely. Goku well,', she laughed to herself, 'Goku is never lonely. He always finds someone. Trunks though..he understands what it is to lose everything. I know Trunks is younger than me but...does age really matter?' "Does ANYTHING really matter?" she said out loud. 'All Goku does is bring me pain. When he's gone I'm worried about him being hurt. When he's home I worry about the next time he's gone. Trunks...I know he will come back if he can't win. I just had a crush on Goku when I was little. I didn't really KNOW him when I married him...'  
A/N-Okay that so does NOT qualify as a chapter. I just wanted to post this to let you know that I am alive! And working on this fic!  
And if any of you are Degrassi fans you may recognize I stole part of one of the season finales plotlines. XD  
-----  
^That A/n was written a long time ago. I know this chapter really sucks, but its hard for me to finish ones I started a long time ago. the next chapter will be better! Promise! lol R&R please!  
*Bonnie Shae* 


End file.
